Whale Rescue
by animaltrainer91
Summary: Two months after the events of the fourth "Ice Age" movie, a baby killer whale strands on a beach in Switch-Back after loosing it's inlet home to another one of Scrat's accidents and being separated from it's pod. Sid wants to help the whale, but a new threat may stop him from doing so, but a child who was the product of his past may help save the whale from death.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter One: Prolouge**

**This story takes place about two months after the events of Continental Drift, the fourth film from the Ice Age movie series. I have been wanting to this story for quite sometime but now, I am finally doing it. I know that this is different from most Ice Age fanfics out there, but I wanted to make it feel movie like as possible. So here is Whale Rescue. Enjoy**

* * *

On a glacier-covered island somewhere in the ocean, a saber-toothed squirrel named Scrat had found safe haven from his long sea-faring journey to find his beloved, but cursed acorn. Scrat studied the acorn from the comfort of the beach and saw that it was laying on top of the ice-covered rocks. He was so excited to have finally found his acorn that the brown saber-tooth squirrel went running for it before cradling it before finally burying it on the glacier s edge. However, when Scrat was burying the acorn, the glacier that he was sitting on began to rumble to hard that a large chunk of it began to fall into sea taking Scrat and his acorn with it.

As Scrat continue to fall into sea, he glanced down at a pod of killer whales that were swimming together in the small cove teaching their calves the ways of killer whale life. Scrat knew that the falling glaciers could hit the orcas if hit the water. Soon, Scrat started screaming in fear in hopes it would get the pod's attention to swim away from the falling glacier. The whales, who luckily were able to view the falling glacier and hear Scrat's fearful scream, manage to swim away as fast as they can while glacier finally fell into the sea taking the not-so-well-groomed saber-tooth squirrel with it.

When Scrat fell underwater, he opened his eyes to realize that he did not die in the collapse but his acorn was missing, likely crushed when the glacier fell into the sea. However, it did not stop Scrat from trying to find it in underwater when a baby orca swam to him. The baby was able to sense Scrat's distress and saw that he saved her and her family from being victims of the glacier s collapse. The baby nudged him as if it she was saying thank you to him for saving her and her pod's lives. At first, Scrat did not know what to think of this animal's response because after all, killer whales were the top predators of the sea and can eat almost any animal that was on their food chain even some land mammals like deer and moose. Yet, Scrat responded to her by slowly swimming close to her face and carefully touching her rostrum with one paw thinking that she was going to bite him because he knows that killer whales would eat anything in ocean if they could. Yet, the young killer whale with very narrow eye patches, a dorsal fin with two nicks on the edge, and a light saddle patch did not show any sign of wanting to attack the poor brown squirrel who had once again lost his beloved acorn but instead gently grabbed him by his tail and on her back he went. What she did not realize though was that Scrat was beginning to loose his breath underwater and showing signs that he was on the verge of drowning in the sea. Soon, her pod swam back to her and saw the distressed squirrel for themselves and the baby's mother, a large female killer whale called Delta, who had a well very curved dorsal fin, partially narrow, but a little oval eye patches, and a much darker saddle patch, had her calf-aged daughter go up to surface by swimming next to her before hitting the surface of the water so that Scrat would be able to take a breath of fresh air. Scrat, was finally realized from his near death experience of drowning underwater thanks to Delta and her calf.

The moment was soon short lived when the entire ice shelf began to fall into the sea, causing the whales to leave what was once their former feeding ground and swim away from the dangerous collapse that could otherwise kill them. Scrat wanted to swim back into the little inlet where he last saw his acorn in hopes that he would find it again, but the ice shelf was collapsing so fast that there was no time to go back to retrieve it so, Scrat, who was forced to leave the inlet with Delta and her young calf, whose nicked dorsal fin he was holding onto so tight so he would not accidentally fall into the sea once more. As he was holding on to the calf for the sake of his own life. A strange looking animal that flew from the sky grabs on to Scrat so tight that he tries to fight it by continuing to hold on to calf's dorsal fin as if he was going to fall. Delta see what was going on with Scrat she tries to fight the animal off by snapping at it's claws with her teeth in order to keep Scrat on her daughter's back at all times, but the claws were too strong for her to let loose of Scrat and it flew away from the orca pod taking Scrat with it as he screamed for the killer whale pod to save him. However, the animals were too focused on escaping the collapsed of their feeding ground to deal with Scrat's abduction and swam far away from his presence. It made Scrat very devastated and yet, he was willing to look at the animal that took him away from his killer whale friends.

* * *

It turned out that the animal that snatched him from the killer whale pod was an animal that should not even be in the ice age at all. It was a purple male pteranodon called Roger and he was not really alone at all and had a reason for being in a world that he shouldn't be in. He was being ridden on a one-eyed weasel named Buck but, he was not alone either for with him were two teenage children of different mammalian species and one of them just happened to see Scrat was hanging from Roger's claws.

"Look Papa" cried a young yellow female sloth as she was trying to get her adoptive weasel father's attention. "I think Roger accidentally caught a squirrel and he looks like he needs help" she then said as she continued to focus all her attention on the distressed squirrel.

"Abigail, child!" Exclaimed Buck to his adoptive sloth daughter. "I'm glad you are realizing that the pirates have all been dead and buried since they left you and Phoenix down in my world, but I don't have time for sight seeing right now" he then said.

"No Papa, really Roger grabbed him by accident and I think we should get him to an island fast before he accidentally drops him in the ocean" Abigail said to her adoptive father once more.

The teenage sloth, who was a spitting image of her biological sloth father Sid, was ready to go down to Roger's claws to get Scrat out and take him back on his back so he would be safe from the fear of falling, but a brown male leptictidium named Phoenix saw that she was about to climb down on Roger to get Scrat and was afraid that she might fall into the sea and ran to her to stop her from climbing down.

"Abby are you downright crazy!?" yelled Phoenix. The male leptictidium who was a little older than Abigail and was raised with her by Buck as his own for several years now and was not going to let his adoptive sloth sister risk death for some squirrel.

"I just want to help this guy" said Abigail.

"You'll fall off Roger if you try to" answered Phoenix.

As the two adopted inner species siblings began to argue, Buck beings to see a land that he only heard of from his adoptive lepi son who had dreamed of the island where Abigail's biological sloth father lived.

"Oh, my goodness, I see it!" Buck exclaimed to his adoptive family.

"You see what father?" Phoenix asked his adoptive weasel father as he and Abigail stopped arguing for one moment.

"It's that island where Abby's father, the sloth I saved from death many years ago, lives with that herd of his, and it's just like the one you dreamed of" Buck answered to his adoptive son.

Abigail, who was now distracted from her concerns about Scrat, crawled forward to see what her adoptive father and brother were talking and soon, she got a glimpse of the island that her adoptive brother had told her he dreamed of her biological sloth father living there with the herd he made.

"It's, beautiful Phoenix" softly said the yellow female Sloth It's just like the one you told me where my other father lives .

* * *

**Well, that wraps up the first chapter. When I referring to Pheonix as a lepi it's short for leptictidium just so people would not get confused at what I was talking about. Btw, how will Sid feel about having a child from a past relationship? Is Scrat going to be okay from his traumatic experience? And how is the orca pod who befriended Scrat doing? Stay tune and find out.**

**Ice Age is owned by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. I only own the orcas, Abigail (Abby), and Pheonix. I do not own any of the film cannon characters.**


	2. A New Life in a New Home

**Chapter Two: A New Life in a New Home**

* * *

Two months have passed since the herd of Snow Valley had settled down in their new island home in Switch-Back Cove. Life has been kind to them and things have been going very well for everyone on the island, especially for one male sloth named Sid, who was now closer to his grandmother than he was the last time he saw her years ago. So one morning, Sid and his grandmother were at the beach caring for their beloved pet sperm whale Precious.

"Precious, you make me happy every time I see you" smiled Granny at her beloved whale as she was feeding her. She then turned to her grandson Sidney who was right next to her has he was giving her the fish to Granny for her to give to Precious. "Hey Sidney?" She asked.

"Yes Granny?" Answered Sid.

"I want you to get in the water" Granny answered back to her yellow grandson.

"I will Granny" Sid replied to his granny as he entered the water to with Precious. But, he did not know why Granny wanted him to be in the water with Precious in the first place when they had food on them. "Why are you having me get in the water with Precious" he asked his purple grandmother.

"Sidney, I need you to be in the water because you are going to give Precious her exercise by buddy swimming with her so that she would follow you under water" Granny answered to Sid.

Sid was not sure if he would do a buddy-swim with such a large animal like Precious because while she was a gentle giant, he did worry that she would accidentally eat him during the swim while mistaking him as a fish or a squid.

"What if Precious accidentally mistaken me for a fish" Sid asked Granny in a very nervous fashion as he began to enter the water.

Seeing that Sid was a little bit nervous about swimming out with Precious, Granny walked to the water's edge in order to guide her nervous grandson as she was starting to get a little frustrated that he was beginning to give her a hard time.

"Relax Sidney" Yelled Granny from rocky edge of the water "Precious is not going to eat you and plus, she would never do that to a sloth like you" She then said.

As Sid made his way to the deeper end of the cove, Precious began to swim next to him as Sid stopped swimming for one moment to get a glimpse of the large marine mammal. "Dear Precious" Sid said to the sperm whale as she made swam around the yellow sloth. "Please do not make me look like screw up by you eating me" he then said in a nervous manner.

Soon, the two animals began to swim side-by-side in the cove before diving underwater at the same time. Underwater, Sid glided through the water as he took the lead in the buddy swim with Precious as they swam through a sea that was teamed with all sorts of marine life. They swam passed pods of dolphins, colonies of seals, and many schools of fish. Soon, Sid swam in front of Precious to gaze in her eye for he had now been unafraid of swimming with the sperm whale. Precious would stop swimming for one moment to look at the yellow sloth who, had been swimming with her throughout the morning. Then, Sid carefully placed a good paw on her face for one moment and once more, he looked up to the face of the whale to see that she was not going to attack him in anyway. In size, Sid was very tiny next to Precious and she could have eaten him whole if she wanted too, but instead, she responded to him by gently nudging on his neck and having him swim to her back for the remainder of the morning buddy swim. Sid soon, swam to her back before she began to swim back to the surface of the water.

"Sweet heavens" Cheerfully yelled Sid as joyfully raised his paw up high as he could as Precious continued to travel back to the shallow waters of the cove. "I'm alive and Precious did not eat me". The sperm whale was carrying Sid on her back, began to make her way back to Switch-Back Cove after the 2-mile long buddy with Sid.

* * *

**Back at Switch Back Cove**

While Sid and Precious where making their way back to the cove, Granny spent the morning watching the sunrise while the waves crashed onto the shore and the cool breeze from the ocean blew along with them. For one moment, the elderly purple sloth was finally able to have some alone time to herself after spending two months living in mayhem as a result of a brutal continental drift that nearly killed the herd. Thankfully, the herd survived and now, all the animals had to start over with their lives on their new island home. As Granny continued to relax on a rock on the water's edge, Granny heard a familiar voice. It was a dark brown woolly mammoth Manny, his wife Ellie, and the rest of their family and they were making their way down to the beach for a little chit-chat with the elderly purple sloth.

"Good morning Granny" Greeted Manny as he, and his family made their way down.

"Well, good morning to you and your dear family" Granny greeted back to Manny as she made her way to the mammoth family.

"Nice to see you out on the beach this morning" Said Manny.

"It looks like you are spending more and more time with Sid than you ever did the first time you saw him again just a couple of months ago" Said Manny's wife Ellie, who joined her husband on the beach with their teenage daughter Peaches, her friend Louis, and of course Ellie's adopted possum brothers Crash and Eddie.

Granny was happy to see that the little mammoth family were with her on the beach as she continued to wait for her pet and grandson to return from their morning buddy swim. "In case you were all wondering where on earth Sidney was, well, he is taking Precious for her morning walk at sea" She ensured to her new interspecies family.

"Sid is alone out at sea!?" Manny asked in a shocking manner.

"Don't worry Manny, as long as Sidney has Precious with him, he will be just fine" Granny ensured to the dark brown mammoth who was about to build a raft made of wood in order to get to Sid when he found him.

"What if he's been attacked by a shark or something? Because, heaven only knows if he is drowning, freezing to death from the cold water , or even worse, he could already be dead and there would be nothing I would be able to do to save him if he is" Panicked Manny.

"Relax Manny" Ellie said to her dark brown husband "Sid will be just fine as long as he has Precious with him".

Then all of the sudden, the animals heard the loud sound of a blow that could only be made by a very large whale. Ellie's two possum brothers Crash and Eddie were very curious about the blow that they studied the horizon to see where the sound could come from when all of the sudden, a familiar voice that came out of nowhere started calling to the herd from across the sea.

"Ahoy there guys" cheered Sid who was calling to his herd while riding on Precious' back.

"Look it's Sid" Crash said cheerfully.

"And he's not dead either" Said his brother Eddie.

Offshore, Sid and Precious where heading their way back to the beach from their morning buddy-swim as they made their way back to the shore to the rest of the herd who were all waiting for them.

"That a girl Precious" Sid said to Precious as she made her way to the shallow water of the cove.

When Precious did reach the shore, she stopped to only let her owner's yellow grandson step off of her and rejoin the herd he founded seventeen years early where he greeted them as if he had not seen them in a while.

"What are you guys all doing here on the beach this morning?" Sid asked.

"Well, we wanted to get a beautiful glimpse at the morning sun and check on Granny" replied Manny's daughter Peaches as she embraced her sloth uncle. "You know you scared my Dad for a moment when you were out there with Precious" she then said to her uncle.

"I did?" Sid asked his mammoth niece.

"My dad was about to build himself a raft out of wood and try to rescue you out at sea because he thought that you might be hurt" Peaches said.

Sid was shocked to hear that Manny was worried about him swimming out at sea without another land animal to watch him closely in case things went horrible wrong. But, when Sid was swimming in the ocean, he had Precious with him and to him, while he was sure about it at first, he did feel safe afterwards. He then, turned to Manny to ensure him that he was never hurt when he went out there swimming with her and explained why he did so.

"Manny, the reason why I went out swimming at sea was because Granny wanted Precious to do her morning buddy-swim routine with me, which was something she used to do a lot with her when she was young but because she was just too old do so, she had me do it with Precious instead" Sid ensured.

"Thank heavens that you manage to back to the beach unharmed" Manny said to Sid in a relived voice.

"It looks like that Precious likes to spend time here more and more" Said Ellie. "After all, she did manage to save us from those evil pirates just a couple of months ago".

"And everyone did not even think that she was even real" Eddie recounted as he placed a good paw around his twin brother for a moment.

"But then, she, along with Sid and his dear old Granny, who is such a slowpoke, and saved us all from the murderous paws of the pirates" Crash said in a dramatic fashion.

Then, Granny who was pretty offended at Crash calling her a slowpoke after everything she her grandson, Manny, and Diego went through over a two day period walked up to the feisty possum and hit him so hard with her cane that he fell onto the sand where he laid completely knocked out.

"Call me a slowpoke again, I will kick your butt so hard that you be sore for life" Yelled Granny as she walked away from the possum twins.

Meanwhile, the herd was about to say their goodbyes for Precious as she made her way back out at sea when Peaches' friend Louis saw that neither Diego nor Shira, two saber members of the herd were absent.

"Hey guys" said Louis "Where are Diego and Shira?" he asked.

"Diego and Shira are having their morning date in the forest Wiener" Manny answered the teenage molehog.

"They are?" Louis then asked.

"Lou, Diego and Shira have just started dating not too long ago and so far, things are going very well for them as a couple" Peaches said to her molehog friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the forest**

While the herd was spending some time on the beach, a saber couple decided to spend their morning together by walking through the forest. The forest was teamed with coniferous trees that was inhabited by dozens of bird species that made the sweetest sounds that made a very peaceful atmosphere. The flowers that bloomed and the river that floated through the forest made it seem like the most romantic place in Switch-Back Cove for two animals that have set aside their differences to find love in each other on a morning walk.

"This place is so beautiful Diego" Smiled Shira as the grey saber walked alongside her orange boyfriend Diego.

"It is beautiful" said Diego "but not as beautiful as you are Shira" he then added.

"Awe, Diego, which is so sweet of you" romantically awed Shira "I wish every day we could walk in the forest" she said as she nuzzled him.

Diego then eyed a pink blossom that was blooming in a bush. He then, walked over to the bush to get the blossom to give to Shira as his token of love. He grabbed the blossom by the mouth and walked back over to Shira who was waiting on him for a moment.

"Here you go Shira" Diego smiled to his grey girlfriend. "I found this blossom in the bush just moments ago and I thought of you right away" He said as he placed the flower on top of Shira's head.

"What makes that flower think of me?" Shira asked.

"Well" Said Diego as he was feeling awkward at the moment "It's just as lovely, and strong just like you".

For one moment, Shira studied to blossom that was on her head by walking over to the river to look at her reflection. When she did look at her reflection, in the water and sees the blossom on her head. As she looked at her own reflection, and saw that not only did it make her look great, but it also expressed the beauty that was found within her. "Oh, my sweet heaven" Shira smiled "the blossom is just as beautiful as I am".

Diego then walked towards his girlfriend and stood next to her in the river as the saber couple both looked at their reflections in the water to take a moment for one moment.

"Yes, it is". Diego answered.

Just as the couple began to snuggle, they heard the scream of a squirrel that was coming from the sky. From the moment they heard the scream, Shira looked around to see where in which direction was the scream coming from.

"Diego, I will go see where that scream is coming from" said Shira as she was about to take off to find the location of the distress animal.

Soon however, she saw that the object that headings straight towards her orange boyfriend and out of fear, she ran towards Diego's side and pushed him to the left side of the path.

"Shira, what did you do that for?" Diego asked as got back on his feet".

"That thing was going to run into you" Shira explain as they watched the mysterious object that turned out to be another flying animal fly down to the forest.

However, this flying animal was no foreigner, it was the purple Pteranodon Rodger with a very distressed Scrat still clinging in his claws with Buck, and his little inner-species family at the helm of him. It looked like they were trying to make a landing on the island but the sight of the two sabers scared the heck out of Rodger to the point where he got so confused he did not follow Buck's commands to land at all.

"Papa, what is wrong with Rodger?" Asked a yellow female sloth named Abigail as she clanged out to the distress pteranodon for as long as she could.

"Rodger does not seem to listen to me" Buck answered to her as he tried to shake the flying reptile out of his confusion. Buck shook Rodger so hard, it caused him to release Scrat from his claws which lead to the brown saber-tooth squirrel to fall into a large pine tree.

Pheonix, a brown lepi, who was about a couple years older than adopted sloth sister moved towards the helm and grabbed the vine-made reins and began to take control of the situation himself while the rest of his little adopted family hanged in there tight as they could.

"Rodger, please if you don't focus, you are going to hurt my family and other animals that might be passing by" Pheonix said to the pteranodon. Then, he started to gently rub the distressed animal with his paw on his neck in hopes to keep him calm so that he would feel relaxed enough to concentrate on his own sense of direction with the brown lepi still being at the helm.

"I think he is right back on track father" Pheonix said to his adopted weasel father has he continued to command Rodger.

"Thanks heavens that no one was hurt" Buck said in a relived voice.

"Except for that little squirrel who fell off of Roger" Abigail said. "But hopefully, he will be alright since he fell in like a tree".

Soon, without running into Diego and Shira, Rodger managed to make a safe landing in the river with Buck, Abigail, and Pheonix getting off of him before walking up to the two sabers who shocked by disbelief at what they just saw with their own eyes.

"Diego" Buck said as he ran fast as he could to his orange saber friend who he had not seen in nearly fifteen years.

"Buck, what on earth are you doing here?" Diego asked the one-eyed weasel.

**Now that Buck and his little family has arrived at Switch-Back Cove, how will Diego and Shira handle the news that Buck has to share with them regarding the young sloth he raised as his own?**


	3. Abigail

**Chapter 3: Abigail**

* * *

The minute the one-eyed weasel saw the orange saber, he immediately began to display a friendly smile to his old friend.

"Diego" greeted Buck "How lovely it is to see you". He hugged Diego who was very surprised to see Buck after all those long fifteen years and was never expected to be seen or herd from again.

"What brought you here Buck?" Diego asked as he gently let go of Buck from his left leg.

"It's about Sid" Buck replied.

"What about Sid?" Shira asked the one eyed weasel.

Buck knew that he had to say it for sake of the yellow sloth he raised as his own and the father she had yet to meet but, not without introducing her to the two sabers. "Abigail, please come here this second" called Buck.

Soon, a yellow female teenage sloth with red hair that was tightly tied up in a ponytail who was comforting Rodger in the river stopped what she was doing and walked over to her adopted weasel father to introduce herself to Diego and Shira.

"My name is Abigail" the yellow female sloth sweetly greeted as she shook paws with both sabers. "This is my brother Pheonix" Abigail said pointing to the brown lepi as he was running out of the river after dealing with Rodger to meet up with his adopted family "And this is our pet Rodger" She said concluded her greeting.

"Hello there Abigail" Diego greeted. "The name is Diego and this is my girlfriend Shira and it's nice to meet you.

"What on earth is you and your family doing here" Shira asked.

"We are looking for this sloth named Sidney" Abigail replied.

"You mean Sid?" Diego asked.

Abigail shook her "yes" without word before her adopted brother Phoenix stepped to talk a little bit about their family's reason for coming to Switch-Back Cove and find Sid.

"Our family came here to Switch-Back Cove from the Dinosaur Valley because about several days ago, I discovered a few letters that were all written by Abigail's mother right before she died in the brutal hands of the pirates." Pheonix said to the saber couple who were listening to him. "After I read the letters, I shared them with my father, who them revealed that when he first found Abigail and me in the valley, we were found along with them. He read them all before deciding to take us in and raise us as his own with great love and dignity. However, when I first read those letters, I was not sure how to deal with it nor how I would share this Abigail because I did not know if Abby would ever think of our father the same again if I were to share them. But, because I was scared to share these letters with Abigail, I had our father share them with her" He concluded as he revealed three rolled-up leaves that were tied with vines from his side.

Buck then walked over to the letters and handed one of them to Diego for him to read. "Diego, please read this letter" Said Buck "It would explain why we are here on Switch-Back Cove".

Diego then opened the letter to read it to learn about why Buck and his adopted children had come to Switch-Back.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

After spending the morning at the beach with Precious, the herd has decided to go back inland to their valley home to spend the rest of the day there to enjoy each others presence. Manny and Ellie were spending time together at the waterhole where they shared their favorite fruits together while Peaches and Louis had joined Sid, Granny, Crash and Eddie around the hallow of a pine tree to hear a story from an old Arctic Fox who had a wooden stick for a front left leg that he had lost years ago.

"What are you guys doing?" Louis asked as he and Peaches walked over to the hallow.

"We are hearing a story from Locky" answered Eddie.

"He's telling us about how he lost to leg to an orca" Crash said.

"Interesting" Said Louis as he and Peaches sat down by the fire to Locky tell his story.

Locky, the Arctic Fox who lost his leg, was not shy to share his story of how he lost his front left leg when he was young. "There I was, walking on the ice, searching for prey when all of the sudden, I felt a large thump coming from the sea ice. I looked around to see where the sound came from when all of the sudden, an orca whale rose out of the surface of the water, grabbed me by the paw before dragging me to the water." Said Locky as he told his story to the animals who were listening to him.

"Did the whale try to kill you?" asked Crash in a horrified matter as he held on to his brother Eddie for as long as he could.

"Of course he tried" the fox harshly answered "He was an orca and orcas feed on any mammal they com upon".

"Aren't orcas also called killer whales?" Sid suddenly asked out of the blue "After all, they were called killer whales because they hunt other animals right?"

"Of course that some do call orcas killer whales because they hunt other animals in the sea" Answered Locky as he beginning to continue to tell his story "Well, back to the story, I was on the verge of drowning in the frigid waters as the whale continued to drag me by the leg. However, I did begin to make an attempt to escape by pulling myself out of the orca's jaws as hard as I could before finally, manage to escape with just three legs by holding on to a small piece of ice berg as tight as I could, stopping the orca at his track before I finally slipped away out of his jaws with only three legs with the fourth leg being missing, likely eaten whole by the orca." Locky explained as he concluded his story.

"Wow, that is shocking story" cringed Louis as the sound of an orca that fed on mammals gave the the kind of chills that would scare them to the death.

"Relax Louis" Peaches said to her mole hog friend "That orca is probably long gone" She assured him.

Just as all the other animals began to ask the old Arctic fox questions about his crazy adventure, the crowd was later distracted by Diego and Shira arriving on the scene with Buck and his adopted inner species children. While the crowd of animals managed to greet the saber couple with happiness, they also asked them question about the three other animals who were with them since they have never seen these animals in their herd before. Then Diego stopped for a moment.

"Is Sid here?" asked Diego

"I'm here Diego" answered Sid as the yellow sloth greeted his two saber friends. "How was your morning date with Shira?" He then asked the orange saber.

"It went very well until Buck showed up with his little family" Said Shira.

"However, we did not come find you to talk about how our date went" Said Diego as he took a deep breath "We actually came to find you because Buck is here and he wanted to share something with you that is very important" He then sighted.

"Buck is here?" Sid asked.

"Yes he is." Shira replied to her yellow friend.

"Sounds like Sidney has some sort of secret going on" Granny assumed to the other animals who looked on with shock.

The saber couple then took Sid over up the hilltop to Buck, Pheonix, and Abigail, who were all waiting for Sid all morning since they first got to Switch-Back Cove.

* * *

"Sweet heavens Sid, glad to see that life has treated you kindly since I was last you and your herd" Greeted buck as he shook paws with the yellow male sloth.

But then, the happy moment between the two animals was cut short when Buck smile turned into a saddened frown, knowing that the news she was going to share with him would be very painful and both him to share and for Sid to react to because he was not sure if Sid would be ready to take on such a emotional task or not.

"Sid" Buck sighted "I have waited a while to tell you this because I think this child I have raised as my own for the past eleven years is your daughter".

"I...Have...A...Child!?" Asked Sid in a shocked but saddened manner.

"Yes you do" Replied Buck as he climbed up to Sid's paw to put a good paw around his friend.

Sid was very unsettled for the news that Buck had broke to him because he had no idea that other than the three baby tyrannosauruses he raised as his own for a short period of time, he never thought that he would have one of his own being somewhere, out there in this cold world they called Earth.

"How on earth, could I possibly have a child of my own Buck?" Sid asked the one-eyed weasel.

Buck then walked over to Pheonix, for a moment to give him one of the letters that were written by Abigail's mother before she died. "Pheonix, please give me the letter Abigail's mother wrote to Sid just before she died".

The brown lepi had long dreamed that the time would come for his adopted sloth sister would meet her biological father and knew that such bonding as a family would take time. "Okay father, here you go". Said Pheonix has he handed the leaf scroll to his adopted father who then walked back over to Sid while Abigail herself, watched on. Buck brought the letter, a leaf that was carefully wrapped up with tree vines, to Sid.

"Here you go Sid" Said Buck as he handed the letter over to Sid "It's from an old girlfriend of yours and please read it well." He then sighted in a sad manner.

Without a word, Sid began to carefully open to letter and began to read to the letter. What he read from his one time girlfriend and the mother of his daughter would immediately bring him to tears with the only thoughts in his head were the memories of that summer where they fell in love and the thoughts of her final moments alive.

_**Dear Sidney,**_

_**If you have gotten this letter by now, chances are, I did not make it to share this with you but, you and I brought a little girl into this world. Her name is Abigail and she is a spitting image of you and she is feisty as a leopard, while being sweet as can be. **_

_**If you ever thought that I abandoned you like your family has done to you every year, well the truth is, I never abandoned you after our summer together. It was that, my brother somehow thought I went missing, decided to find me and to bring me back home because my father had fallen ill and I was needed at home to take care of him. After he got better two weeks later, I went back to the valley, because by that time, I had already learned that I was pregnant with Abigail, but then a blizzard hit and I had to stop to rest when I met this teenage lepi boy with a much younger brother named Pheonix and they invited to settle with them at their home on western region of the valley. **_

_**This was where Abigail was born and spent the first few years of her life where she had two new playmates, including Pheonix, who was never shy to share all the dreams he had of and your life with the herd with Abigail even though he never met you. He even dreamed that you and Abigail would one day meet. Oh, how I imagined what your first meeting together would be like, but yet, knowing now that I'll never get to see it for I await my fate along with Phoenix's brother in the hands of a band of pirates, I wish you guys will one day meet. **_

_**Anyway, I know that I was annoying to you in the beginning and it only took that one incident when you and your young mammoth niece came to my aide when I was nearly drowning in the river which then lead to us settling our differences and a summer romance that I will always forever cherish. **_

_**Please, take care of our daughter, she needs you more than I ever would. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Slyvia**_

For a moment, Sid placed a paw on his heart as he felt a cold feeling that crept down his spine while tears rolled from his eyes. With such sadness and grief to know that the lady sloth who once annoyed him and settled his differences with through a summer romance was now long gone because of raiding pirates who attacked the valley where she, their daughter and group of lepis lived only for their daughter and her friend surviving the assault.

"I'm a father and I didn't know for all those years" He said a little uneasily.

Soon, Abigail came walking over to her biological father to put a good paw around him for comfort. "Dad" She said to him "Mom and Phoenix's brother both gave their lives to us because one of the pirates were going to kill us and they choose to die in our place".

"My brother was a good lepi" Pheonix suddenly said with sadness "and so was Ms. Slyvia."

Diego and Shira wished that they could help Sid with his grief over his tragic loss, but, they knew that nothing could bring Slyvia back though the only thing they could do for him was sharing comforting words.

"Sid, I'm sorry to hear about Slyvia" Diego said in a sad voice.

"You have to remember that she is in a better place now where no pirate could hurt her". Said Shira.

* * *

The sadness was soon disrupted by Manny's conversation with Locky about the orca and how he believed that they were evil mammals as the two animals were walking side by side by down the hillside.

"Manny, orcas are probably among the most evil mammals of the sea" Locky said as he placed his wooden front left leg on a tree stump.

"Why are they evil sea mammals" Manny asked.

"Because orcas are capable of hunting down any mammal they come across like deer, seals, young whales, dolphins, and even sharks if they had the chance to do so" answered Locky. "The orca might one day use their echolocation on you and temporarily beach themselves on the beach where they may grab you by the leg, drag you to the water where they will strangle you until you drown"

"What should I do if I ever come across this orca whale?" Manny asked out of curiosity.

The Arctic Fox looked at the dark brown middle aged woolly mammoth for a moment to study his tusks and saw that there was a good possibility that his tusks were sharp enough to kill an orca with just a single stab. "Well, you do have tusks right? Asked Locky.

"Yes" answered Manny as he shook his head.

"Well good because you could use your tusks to..."Locky said as he was about to explain before Ellie arrived on the scene with Peaches and Louis.

"Okay Locky" Interrupted Ellie for she was not comfortable hearing Locky's disturbing orca stories. "We do not need to hear anymore disturbing orca stories from you".

"It's just downright disturbing" Said Peaches

"And Scary too" Agreed Louis.

The Arctic fox soon stopped talking and began to walk away back to his hallow as Ellie continued to give him a stern look that would make anyone walk away.

"Now that is what I call respect" Said Ellie of Locky walking away. Soon, her attention was aimed at Sid, and company who were looking on from the hill top. She, and her family then walked up to them and saw that Buck was there along with a young yellow female sloth and a brown lepi. "My sweet heavens, Buck you're here" cheered Ellie as she made her way up the hill.

"It's nice to see you mammoths again" greeted Buck as he shook Ellie's trunk.

"How has it been buddy?" Manny asked Buck as he embraced the one-eyed weasel around his trunk.

"I have raised a family of my own" Buck smiled "but, it happened so unexpectedly though". He then told the mammoth family the story of how he raised Abigail and Pheonix as his own and why the family had to come to Switch-Back Cove.

"I'm sorry to hear about the kids' loss" said Peaches in a sympathized manner.

"Yeah, that must have been hard fulfilling someone's wish for their children like that though I think they must have turned out well in the end". Said Louis.

"They sure have" gently smiled Buck as he raised a paw to call to his two adopted children. "Abigail, Pheonix, come here, I want you to meet the rest of your family".

Abigail and Pheonix soon walked over towards the mammoth to introduce themselves before Crash, Eddie, and Granny walked over to their herd to introduce themselves to Abigail and Pheonix before the possum twins joyfully ran to Buck to welcome him back to their inner species family.

"Buck, we can't believe that you are here" cheered Crash.

"We thought we would never see you again". Said Eddie.

Sid smiled to see that his family was for once complete but the reunion did not last for not too far away, a storm was approaching Switch-Back Cove which had caught Sid's attention.

"Hey guys" Said Sid as he points to the storm was approaching their home "I think there's a storm coming".

For a moment, the animals all stopped what they were doing to take a good glimpse of the pending storm that was ahead.

"Wow, that is one nasty old" said Granny

"We should find shelter right away" nodded Abigail

"We actually do have a cave that can fit everyone in the herd" Louis said to Abigail.

"Ellie and I will warn the other animals about the pending storm while you Sid, get everyone to the cave because this is going to be a very bad storm" Said Manny to Sid as the dark brown woolly mammoth and his light brown wife waled away from their family to warn the others about the storm.

"I'll get everyone to the cave" Sid said back to Manny as he and Ellie were in the valley to warn the others.

So the twelve animals went down the hill and into the valley to seek their cave as a refuge from the storm.

* * *

**So now that Abigail and Phoenix have introduced to the herd, let's see how the killer whales are doing with that nasty storm. **


End file.
